


「Chase after you.」

by Bottle_Sama



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottle_Sama/pseuds/Bottle_Sama
Summary: 「Chase after you.」cp:6996(文   艺   复   兴)是清水是清水是清水，一点黄色内容都没有。流水账式记叙骸髑彩虹之子战役的二三事，和我自己的一些私心。文笔很差文笔很差文笔很差，看了觉得是在浪费时间就对了，本来就是圈地自萌的高三产物水平和质量肯定都不咋地。本来是要写车的但是写着写着就成了流水账了我也没办法那就这样吧。标题和部分情节的梗来自牙牙的carousel，我永远喜欢梅兰妮女士（安详）全文6000+，有时间差的操作。祝食用愉快♡
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Rokudou Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 6





	「Chase after you.」

**Author's Note:**

> 「Chase after you.」  
> cp:6996(文 艺 复 兴)  
> 是清水是清水是清水，一点黄色内容都没有。  
> 流水账式记叙骸髑彩虹之子战役的二三事，和我自己的一些私心。  
> 文笔很差文笔很差文笔很差，看了觉得是在浪费时间就对了，本来就是圈地自萌的高三产物水平和质量肯定都不咋地。  
> 本来是要写车的但是写着写着就成了流水账了我也没办法那就这样吧。  
> 标题和部分情节的梗来自牙牙的carousel，我永远喜欢梅兰妮女士（安详）  
> 全文6000+，有时间差的操作。  
> 祝食用愉快♡

「Chase after you.」

“我也只不过是渺小的一粟罢了。”徘徊在罗马的街头，寻人未果的她，被一批又一批陌生面孔涌过，在人群中这么想着。  
彭格列雾守于她来说只算得上是一个虚衔。原本在黑曜还有一定价值，但自从他被复仇者解放后，自己这个“容器”的使命也就到头了。  
于是拒绝了他对内脏的支持。  
即使是用尽了全身的力量，本来就只是个普通人的她也仅仅只能刚刚好让自己的身体可以运转下去而已。  
可是，还是想站在他身边。  
“想成为…骸大人的力量。”  
所以会在他因听到这句话而展现笑容后，耗尽全身的生命力，只为那也许是一生只有一次的组合技。  
“库洛姆，你想在六道骸的哪里？”当里包恩先生对重病不起的她提问时，即使虚弱不堪，果断地给出了答案。  
但心里还是留存着别的奢望。  
大概是被彩虹之子的直觉看穿了吧。  
“那么，自己去做到吧。”  
明知道是被利用只为了帮助他们获得争夺战的胜利也好。  
靛色的火炎燃起，是属于她自己的力量。  
就像每一次被他的火炎温暖到一样，感受到了其中蕴着的能量。  
是坚强沉默的少女所独有的，忍耐着的和包容的光亮。  
如此说来似乎更偏向于大空的属性，或许是她隐藏的力量也说不定。  
但她是术士。是他一手培养的、只为得到他的褒奖而去战斗的术士。  
就算不是最出色的，也在拼死为听到他的那一句话而努力独立。  
“KUFUFU~凪，你真的在努力呢。”  
他是信仰，是她的生命之光。

她永远不会知道。  
她是他的镜面，是他无限轮回的救赎。  
他清楚明了那颗残缺右眼的美丽，正因如此，他不会让它复原。  
似乎只有这样才能证明她是他的库洛姆，而不是那个无忧无虑的凪。  
可他又喜欢看她在被自己唤作Nagi时的脸红模样。  
“KUFUFU~我可爱的库洛姆。”  
“不，Nagi。”  
矛盾而幼稚。  
有点好笑地嘲笑自己，引来了犬的疑问。  
简单地应付了过去。  
但那孩子最终还是独立出去了，在得知原因时有些哭笑不得。  
所以，发自内心地表扬她。  
啊，我的库洛姆终于长大了呢。  
其实还是有私心在的吧。  
其实已经习惯了被他依赖。  
从来没有一个人会每一次都红着脸不敢抬头和他说话，然后因为内心被他掌握得一干二净而更加不好意思。  
好几年白色情人节的surprise都被他提前知晓，同时也在责怪自己是不是吓到了她，导致一连几年全都是雷打不动的义理巧克力。  
就是没有本命巧克力。  
心里有些等不及了呢。  
但仍在压制着内心的冲动。  
反正她每年亲手送出的巧克力也只有这一份而已，默认成本命的又有何不可。  
顺带一提给在内陷里掺了凤梨的犬和千种一人剪了一个凤梨头。  
挺好，黑曜乐园改名叫凤梨乐园得了。  
但这乐园却失去了它的女主人。

她还记得第一次见到他时的情景。  
在自己奄奄一息生命垂危之时，意识变得模糊，最后的一丝力气都拿去支撑疲惫的双目。  
就这样睡着了就好了吧。她想。  
睡着了就不用再每天都用假装的笑容去面对那两个“亲人”了。  
闭上眼，梦境里却是光亮的一片。  
梦里的自己身着一袭白色长裙，病床被移到了河畔的草地上，几朵莲花漂流在河面上然后消失不见。  
她试图下床去感受那真实到虚伪的触感。  
“或许…我和你很像噢…KUFUFU~”一个陌生却令她感到安心的男声说道。  
她循着声音转过头去，洁白的衬衣晃了她的眼，。  
那看起来和黑手党的肮脏黑暗并无半点关系。  
多年以来库洛姆一直将看到他的第一眼列位心目中的白月光。  
他轻轻地低笑着，诱拐着无知的少女，朝她伸出手。  
“Nagi，我需要你。”  
或许是鬼迷心窍，但就在那一刻，眼前的陌生异瞳男子的身上就是有一种不知名的让她感到安心的力量，让她相信自己即使是踏入另一个万丈深渊也不会退缩。  
所以她也胆怯地伸出了手，下一秒就被他强势握住，鲜有和异性接触经验的她一下子就红了脸，而他只是轻轻地抚着她柔顺的长发，温柔地唤她“我可爱的库洛姆。”  
“是，骸大人。”  
签订了契约。  
她是属于他的使者。  
耳畔的水声还在流淌，他用幻术造出一株浅粉色的莲花放在她的手心。  
为什么是莲花？  
是出淤泥而不染的意思么？  
看透了少女的心事，他掩不住脸上的笑意：“不，”然后顿了顿，似乎是在考虑如何措辞，“你不觉得，莲的藤蔓是绞死敌手的利器吗。”  
说出如此骇人的话，笑意仍未消减半分，反而是更扩散了开。  
无知的少女并未意识到刚才的发言有多么吓人，只是异常认真地考虑着他提出的问题，沉默着摇头。  
“虽然…我还不太了解您，但我想那是因为你们很相像吧。”  
微微地震惊于少女的洞察力，转而化成了更加灿烂的笑容，是出自对新容器的满意。

其实她又何尝不是他的救赎。  
看尽了前世的种种黑暗，在攒齐了自以为足够的力量后想要一个由自己场控的世界，可仅仅迈出了一步，就被一个彭格列的初中小鬼给击退。  
真是可笑。  
一次又一次的逃狱未果后，自己被关进了更黑更深、连光亮和声音都到达不了的牢狱中，顺利地让犬和千种脱出。  
所谓的累赘只不过是口是心非罢了。  
故事从这里开始。  
被迫沉睡已久的六道骸搜寻着一个又一个新容器，却始终遇不到满意的。  
在无边无际的黑暗中，那个小小的光亮，在死亡边缘痛苦挣扎着的小小的女孩子，迸出的求生欲，尽管微弱，掩藏着无限的潜力。  
他找到了她。  
还有一个永远也不会告诉她的秘密——当初那片梦境中的草地全然算是她自身的内心意志，而他只是私心点缀了几朵莲花而已。  
说没有被她治愈，那一定是牵强着说出来的谎话。  
就像他和她的关系，他是幻觉，她是有幻觉。相互依存，共生共息。  
他们共具一体，但灵魂却截然不同，甚至连库洛姆自他认为自身的存在价值就是作为六道骸的媒介。  
这是他拯救她于车祸后，她的唯一价值。  
也是在无形中将她掷入另一个深渊。  
——连六道骸自己都没有料到。  
就算是他没有因为要保护她而佯装以冷漠语气要她离开黑曜去并盛，她自己也打算好了在某一天悄悄离开。  
他已经回到黑曜了，那么她的存在意义于何处？  
“容器”的身份已不复存在。既然有弗兰在，徒弟的角色也不由她来承担。  
她凭什么配在黑曜占有一席之地？  
可是就算自己做好了心理准备，被依恋之人驱逐的时候也还是会心痛。就算是平时遇到什么都坚强隐忍的库洛姆，在面对京子的安慰时依然控制不住眼泪。  
不行，不可以哭，会让骸大人心烦。  
可事到如今，自己的眼泪想必也不会引起他的注意。  
强装坚强的少女的情感化成潮水，最终无法抵挡，倾泻而出。

对她来说，更残忍的事情，是他那次从紧张的战场上分出精神力来提醒她：“如果不赶紧脱离我的幻术，数日后你就会死。”  
为什么要在抛弃了我之后再给予我温情？  
真是残忍。  
这种事情，在多年以后两人心照不宣地和好以后，六道骸也没有解释。  
他越来越觉得，那片黑暗不是他所看见的世界的阴暗面，而是他自己的化身。  
他要保护她，同时也不能让自己的这片污浊影响了她的光亮。  
她本是与这黑手党世界无关的一片净土。  
在这段关系中彼此都不善言辞的两人使得他更难开口。想要躲避少女忠诚追随着的步伐却不能。  
只得留下那张决绝的字条。在看到那孩子被MM嘲讽露出一瞬间失落的神色然后迅速恢复冷静后心里被没来由的力量揪得疼痛。  
那样的表情本不属于她，那样的故作坚强也不该是她的性格。  
明明可以更依赖我。  
她是什么时候成长起来的？还有，为什么如此之快？  
这样的她让他有些难以面对。

隐藏心事的少女离开了黑曜。  
这座破败的城堡失去了它的公主。  
她生活的痕迹很快被抹去。每天都在拌嘴的MM和犬嚷嚷着“为什么你做的饭还没有那个蠢女人好吃啊你这丑女”“有本事你就自己做啊不过想来也是每天只能买零食来吃吧”而千种还是冷静地推推眼镜在劝架。最令六道骸心烦的是每天如此的骚动天天惹得弗兰叫喊“呜呜呜呜me要师姐”  
被扰得头大的六道骸出去转转，坐在曾和她一起待过的游乐园的秋千上，不可避免地想起了她。  
那时的她，为刚出狱的他而欣喜不已，在被告知可以向他索要一个奖励时，不出意料地红着脸低下了头。  
六道骸玩味地笑着，猜测着少女的心事。但每次感到出乎意料的总是他，那次也不例外。  
不过也算是情理之中吧，毕竟怀着爱慕之心的纯情少女连牵牵手这样的要求都会觉得自己提出来是过分的事情。  
所以他陪着她在破旧不堪的黑曜乐园玩了一天。过山车残留的支架被他用有幻术复原，又恶趣味地添上了他喜爱的骷髅图案。  
当旋转木马的灯光亮起时，她晶亮的紫罗兰色的眼睛也同时被点亮了。  
但最终她还是乖乖地摇了摇头，露出一脸满意的笑容。  
本打算开口问为什么，却被微笑着的少女抢先。  
“因为，旋转木马上的人，不是永远也追逐不到前面的人吗。这样对库洛姆来说太残忍了啊。”  
风吹起墨绿色的裙摆，吹不散少女的话语。  
从那时就该注意到了的，女孩的成长。  
而他却像是在刻意地回避。  
这样就好了吗？  
难道不承认她的成长，他就不会失去她了吗。  
强大如六道骸，也不敢保证。  
似乎是理所应当的，他想去看看她的近况，被切断的心灵感应并不能阻止他。  
坐在秋千上闭眼，下一秒意识就降落到了并中的一间普通教室，空间中产生的微小变化引得具有超直感的男孩向后顾盼，但本就身体柔弱的少女更因最近开始独立使用幻术支撑自己，切断了两人的联系，还没有察觉到异样。被流感侵袭的她也只能在boss投来关切的眼神时勉强地摘下口罩回以礼貌的笑容而已。  
是生硬的，没有发自内心的笑。  
在某种意义上讲，和六道骸的招牌式假笑如出一辙。  
但这并不是普通的感冒啊，我…可爱的库洛姆。  
预见了几天后会发生的事，六道骸本想提醒她，但却碍于当前的身份。就像当时的她低着头局促不安地绞着自己的裙角，几次想把自己内心的真实想法吐露出来，最终仍只提出了一个小小的要求。  
“我和你，说不定真的很像。”  
六道骸从自己的幻术中被这句曾经出自他口的话惊醒。  
是巧合吗？  
是羁绊吧。  
对，一定是这样，所以才会驱使自己从战场上分出神去找她。  
只是即将说出口的话到了嘴边又成了像恐吓一般的“你只有几天了”。  
其实本意并非如此。  
我想见你。  
三天，只需要三天，结束这该死的战斗。  
然后就可以名正言顺地把你从彭格列那里……  
…  
…  
…  
夺回到我身边来。

但六道骸不仅没有做到，反而还因为自己的大衣情敌害得她不得不拖着病体赶赴战场。  
大概，人生最不如意也不过如此。  
由此获得了两人的组合技，或许也不是一件坏事吧？  
之后也没有再还意思强行将她夺取。毕竟她已经展示出了足够的强大，继续让她留在自己身边也毫无意义。  
由银丝缠绕而成的鸟笼已不再是属于她被他庇护的家园，他无法做到决断地打开牢笼放她飞走，但也不得不放手。  
十年以来他习惯了浸沐在她恋慕的目光里，习惯了无论去到哪里都有她紧紧跟随的步伐，习惯了有她在黑曜的日子里，每一天的夕阳都灿烂而温暖，习惯了这样平淡的生活，就好像它会一直延续到六道骸都看不见的那一天。  
现在，那样的日子终于是看不见了。  
六道骸也总算是知道了自己为什么看不见未来的模样。  
没有她的世界里一片黑暗，仿佛将他吞噬、咬碎。他感受得到自己被咀嚼的骨骼，就好像在他重生的那一天。  
那一天，一切都变了模样。  
他觉得自己生来有罪，就好像被强行安入的那只右眼。那么格格不入，却不得不接受。  
“说不定，讨厌黑手党什么的，也是一种借口吧。”  
是她没有明说出来的，被他听到的心声。  
他的脆弱他的逃避他内心真正的不堪一击，其实她都看在眼里，清清楚楚。  
如此说来，他反倒不如她坚强。  
虽说他们二人相遇前的经历属于两个完全不同的世界。  
她常常只是淡淡地笑着，不管看到了什么听到了什么感受到了什么，她的反应甚至让六道骸觉得是不是心灵读取使用过多次，而导致她也可以读到自己的心思。  
但她似乎未感受到他对她的心思，所以这点也不太可能。  
也有可能，是因为他自己都不知道对她的感情是怎样的吧。  
六道骸摇了摇头，敏锐地察觉到了周遭空间的变化，紧握柒曾经是他和她共同拥有的三叉戟，坚定地起身。既然看到了的未来已经是那样，不如像她一样去面对未知的危险。  
连接被切断，库洛姆的身体状况迅速恶化，被同伴送入医院后，陷入了漫长的昏迷。

……

战斗结束后，体力不支的少女想要离开，却被他强势拦下。  
“你要去哪里。”  
是一个问句，但并未含有提问的语气。  
她谨慎地向后退了一步，眼中满是以前不会对他出现的疏离。  
“和我回去。” 强硬的语气和伸出的手换来的仍是她的无动于衷。  
“不……”少女右手紧握着左手手腕，小小地往后退步，“不要……”抗拒的眼神和抵御的姿态，不像是在面对他而是面对一个敌人。  
“骸，既然库洛姆不愿意，最好不要勉强她。”彭格列十代目赶来，拦在二人之间，将库洛姆坚定地挡在身后。那种眼神，和她每次保护同伴、保护黑曜时的坚定简直一模一样。  
六道骸皱了皱眉，叹了口气，抬手轻轻挥了挥，留下了一句“我还会再来的”就算身离开了。  
同样是对他来说从来没有出现过的表情，看在库洛姆眼中。被再次抛弃后，她无法去直视他的眼神，她害怕看到嫌恶、厌弃，然而没有。那样充满歉意和遗憾还有不如意的双眼本该不属于抛弃的那一方，倒不如说它们本该被归到被抛弃者的脸上。  
“…”张了张嘴，说不出来话。  
沢田纲吉投来关切的眼神和询问，库洛姆勉强着摇摇头说没事，仍禁不住向他离开的方向望了望那个渐渐淡去的背影，直至其消失，她彻底死心确定他这次不会回头，再次晕了过去。  
沉睡的时候似乎隐隐地听到有人在叹息，是boss吗？还是小春和京子来探望我？又或者……是骸大人的声音？  
少女在一个明媚的午后醒来，本就营养不良的身体在几天的昏迷后更加使不上力气，脸色添上一分惨白，原本就不太红润的嘴唇此时完全被苍白替代，房间里唯一能算得上活物的似乎只有滴滴答答的点滴，但这一点营养液对柔弱的身体来说只算得上杯水车薪。即使是拉上了窗帘，习惯了黑暗的眼睛过了好一会儿才能适应光亮，勉强睁开。用尽了全力撑起身体，按按墙上的紧急按铃，就不得不再次倒在床上。  
又来了，这种无力感，这种与世界格格不入的空洞感。  
上一次有这种感觉是什么时候？  
好像是在借由火箭筒去到十年后世界后不断循环着的噩梦中。在那个梦里，他的声音在长廊的尽头呼唤她。她向声音追寻而去，但他的声音似乎越来越远，后方走过的路一段又一段地下陷、消失。她无路可退，只能向前，但越是向前，追逐的目标越是远离。  
再上一次，大概就是车祸时听到的话。  
幸好值班的护士来得迅速，及时止住了她的消极联想。  
被叮嘱了一定要在同伴来接她后再出院，库洛姆点了点头。由于好几天的昏迷没有进食，肚子不争气的“咕咕”了起来，但已错过了饭点，好心的护士分给了她一袋自带的吐司，声音小得几乎听不到地道了谢，便小口小口地吃了起来。用床头柜上的报刊打发了下午的时光，并中的放学时间过了不到一会儿，boss和好友京子就急匆匆地赶到。平时温柔的女孩此时露出了不容推辞的坚决神色，说着“不要见外”的话要求少女到自己家去住坚定的眼神和话语让库洛姆把刚到嘴边的“会给京子添麻烦的”生生地咽了回去。一旁的男生也在劝说，这让本就不善言辞的少女更加难以拒绝，只好红着脸点了点头。  
之后沢田纲吉借理由将京子支出了病房，他看着面前如同自己妹妹般的女孩，艰难地强迫自己开口问她：“六道骸的事，库洛姆打算怎么办？”  
库洛姆只是低下头沉默。沢田纲吉接着说道：“我相信骸他…当时只是为了保护你才这么做的，库洛姆你……”“boss，”她抬起头，脸上露出的是不同以往的坚毅神色“我都知道的。”说完，再次红了脸，低下头轻声说道：“并且…谢谢您…还有家族的大家……”  
沢田纲吉露出了大空式的微笑，似乎是想到了什么，他再次开口：“库洛姆昏迷的这几天里，骸君好像来过。我能感受到。”  
库洛姆了然。这时，京子走了进来，笑着牵起了库洛姆的双手，对两人说：“出院手续已经办好了，我们回家吧。”

在这之后，六道骸毫无预兆地再次闯入了她的梦境。耐心且仔细地重现了第一次见面时的场景，这和他平时速战速决的癖好不大相符。而这一次，没有轻言细语的试探或诱拐，六道骸直接牵起了库洛姆的左手，在梦境中为她戴上了那枚彭格列的戒指。库洛姆尚未反应过来，六道骸便张口：“黑手党的事，我不参与。”  
“我是为了你才不得不和他们打交道的。”  
库洛姆因惊诧而微微睁大了眼睛，张了张嘴，却没有说出话来。  
她看到的他的脸上再次浮现出那种本该不属于他的不安，毫无遮掩地展露在她的面前。  
那种感觉再一次地涌上心头，库洛姆下意识地向后退，却被他从背后一把扶住。  
“回来吧。”臂弯中环着的是她纤瘦的肩。轻柔的话语从耳畔滑过，流淌到库洛姆内心中最柔软的地方。  
大脑一片空白，委屈和喜悦的复杂交织在一起，涌上心头，鼻尖有些泛酸。她红着眼睛转过身去，他眼神中的爱怜将她包裹。  
“骸…大人……”哭腔将她的话语撕成碎片，六道骸拥她入怀，他贪婪地嗅着她身上的香味。  
委屈的哭腔悄悄地在他坚实的胸膛前面蔓延，但还未见得雏形就被他覆盖。

……

周遭充斥着异乡的口音，库洛姆尽力压抑着内心的慌张，用精神力四处搜寻着六道骸的踪迹。  
最后，幻术反馈的信号在某一处大声宣示着那抹她再熟悉不过的气息。  
一路小跑上前，紧紧地拥住那人的后背。  
“终于追上您了，骸大人。”

END.


End file.
